The Silver Feather
by 4ever-4life
Summary: Daisuke was walking to school when he comes upon a silver feather. Where did it come from? Or who did it come from? Chapter Four now finished. Please Read and Reveiw
1. The Silver Feather

**Daisuke was walking to school when he comes upon a silver feather. Where did it come from? Or who did it come from?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Don't forget, you have to come straight home after school." Daisuke's mom called after him.**

**"I know mom." Daisuke said walking out of the door. He was half way to the school when something floating down caught his eye. He reached up and grabbed it. He looked at his hand and was he saw confused him. A silver feather that glistened in the sunlight.**

**"Is there any silver birds nearby?" Dark asked.**

**"No, and it looks like one of yours, but silver of course." Daisuke said.**

**"I don't have a good feeling about this." **

**"Neither do I." Daisuke said and continued toward the school.**

**"Hey Daisuke!" Riku said as she walked up to Daisuke and they were walking together,"Cool feather, where'd you find it?"**

**"It was floating toward the ground." Daisuke said studying the feather.**

**"Can I have it, please?" Riku asked.**

**"No Daisuke! The old man may tell us what this means!" Dark shouted.**

**"Sorry Riku but I'm gonna keep it for now." Daisuke said.**

**"Oh...okay." Riku said then smiled,"We got a new neighbor today. They have a boy our age and I think he is a little shorter than you. Risa has a small crush on him but she still loves Dark."**

**"So the boy looks like Dark?"**

**"Not quite." Riku said and they both reached the school. They got to their class room and sat at their desk just as the bell rang. **

**"Class we have a new student today," the teacher said,"Please welcome Jaden Pheonix, who came all the way from Texas, USA." Just as the teacher said that a boy walked in and looked at the class. He had pure-black hair and the greenest eyes you'll ever see that looked over the class again until his gaze stopped at Daisuke.**

**"That's him! He is my new neighbor." Daisuke heard Risa whisper to a friend.**

**"Hmmmmm..." Dark said thoughtfully.**

**"What?" Daisuke asked in a low mumble.**

**"He looks awfully fimilar, the eyes not the hair."**

**"From where?"**

**"Oh! I remember now, your grandpa's friend, Kokuse."**

**"You can sit by Daisuke." The teacher said,"He is the one with the red hair."**

**"Okay. Whatever." Jaden said and made his way to the desk by Daisuke's. He looked at Daisuke and and glared at him,"Take a picture it'll last longer!"**

**"Do you have a camera!?" Dark yelled.**

**"Sorry." Daisuke looked forward and listened to the teacher.**

**School ended and everyone walked home but Daisuke stayed behind in the art club room and turned as he heard the door open. It was Jaden who walked in and he was carrying a art book.**

**"Do you draw too?" Daisuke asked.**

**"Yea, how about you?" Jaden asked.**

**"Yea, none of family has ever took up a hobby since..." Daisuke's voice trailed off.**

**"Since your family has been Dark for a long time?" Jaden asked,**

**"How did you know?"**

**"Just by the way you look. Dark is only a little taller than you and you just grew up like so fast." Jaden said.**

**"That is weird." **

**"So I know how you feel."**

**"You do?"**

**"He does?" Dark asked.**

**"Yeah. There is Krad and Dark so there is also Hikaru, the neutrel." Jaden said.**

**"Oh...okay. So we can be friends?" Daisuke asked.**

**"Yeah. I guess."**

**"Cool." Daisuke smiled.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There it is! My first fanfiction. This is the first chapter, I don't like it too well but hope you like it! -**


	2. Friends with Jaden

**Daisuke was walking home, leaving a little earlier from Art Club than he normally did because he was told by his mom to come straight home. A hand went right by his head and it was holding a silver feather. Daisuke looked back and was met by the silver eyes of Jaden.**

**"Jaden? I thought your eyes were green, how did they turn color?" Daisuke asked.**

**"They change color on their own. I really don't care about it by it is mostly between green and silver." Jaden said and shook his head.**

**"Cool!" Daisuke said and nodded.**

**"Not really. A lot of people said that it changes on my mood. The only problem is I don't know how I feel anymore and it hurts so much sometimes."**

**"Oh...so you don't have any emotion?"**

**"Something like that I guess. I can feel pain and regret but happiness is something I could never see in life."**

**"How come?"**

**"My mother had died a month after I was born in a car crash and my father disowned me but I am forced to live with him anyway. My Grandpa is always busy so he can't watch me and I don't remember having a grandmother." Jaden said sadly, "Sometimes I think about all the thinks that would happen is I wasn't born."**

"**But if you weren't born then what would your parents do? Your mother loved you and died to a car crash, an accident. You have to be lucky; if you want you can come to my house with me."**

"**Yea, that sounds good." Jaden smiled and followed Daisuke to his house where Jaden was welcomed warmly.**

**Jaden stayed at the Niwa house that night and slept in the extra room they had.**

**He picked up his cellphone from the nightstand and called his father, "I'm staying at a friends house, father."**

"**_How come you didn't tell me about this sooner?" _His father asked.**

**"It was….last minute." Jaden said.**

"_**You are really ungrateful are you? Have your father worry over you. I know you have art club but I was expecting for you to come home earlier."**_

"**Well, I'm coming by tomorrow and packing all my stuff. I'll be moving in with them. So you don't have to worry about me anymore and I don't have to see you or hear you anymore." Jaden said and hung up before his father could say more.**

**"What was that about?" Daisuke asked walking in.**

**"I'm going to pick up my stuff tomorrow and move in with you." Jaden said and Daisuke smiled.**

**"I'll help you. Wake me up if you'll wake up early." Daisuke said and walked to his room as Jaden got his stuff ready for a shower.**


	3. Packing

"**This is where you live?" Daisuke asked with awe.**

"**Yeah, I guess. My father should be at work." The black hair, Jaden, said and yawned, "He doesn't like me to well but I just ignore it. I know it is bad but I really don't care."**

**Jaden walked to the front door and pushed the doors open. He walked in with Daisuke, wide eyed, followed Jaden. They walked up the stairs and into a big room with only a bed, a desk, a closet, and a nightstand.**

"**Well, let's get packing." Jaden said and started packing his clothes, "You can't start by putting the crap on the desk in that box." **

"**Okay." Daisuke said, picked up the box and started by putting in the lamp first. As the two worked they didn't notice that Jaden's father had came in and they continued working. **

"**Can I come in?" Jaden's father asked as he stood in the doorway.**

"**No." Jaden's dark blue eyes glared at his father. Jaden's father shock his brown head and sighed as he went back downstairs.**

"**He seems to care a little." Daisuke said and looked at his black hair friend.**

"**He doesn't care like he didn't care about my mother." Jaden said, "Good, we've finished packing. Let's go back to your place."**

**They walked back to Daisuke's place with full boxes and set them all in Jaden's room, which now had a desk and a new bed. Jaden started making the room look like the way he wanted it with books piled next to the desk, new sheets on the bed, curtains on the windows, and papers stuffed in the drawers.**

"**Do you want me to go out and buy you a book self?" Daisuke's mom asked and Jaden nodded. The next day Jaden had a ****place to put his books.**

**OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

**I have now finished Chapter Three, I want to say that I am very happy. Please review!**


	4. A walk with Risa

**Knock! Knock! Daisuke's mom answered the door, "Hey Risa, How are you?"**

"**I'm fine. I heard that Jaden was living here, can I speak to him?" Risa asked and waited as Daisuke's mom went to get Jaden.**

"**Yes?" The, now blue eyed, boy asked while combing his black hair.**

"**Hey! Whatcha up to?" Risa asked wrapping a strand of hair around her finger.**

"**Nothing much, just getting ready to study. Why?"**

"**Just wondering if you want to go to the park with me. I'm gonna be alone." **

"**Well…..I guess. Fresh air would be good for me and a walk would be great." Jaden said and set the comb down,"Let's go."**

**Risa took Jaden's hand and dragged him along behind her as he stumbled to keep up to her pace. The dark brown hair girl slowed her pace as they reached the park but still had Jaden's hand in her own. Jaden led her to a bench, sat down, and gasped for air.**

"**Why did you go so fast?" Jaden asked, breathing in and out in a steady beat. **

"**So we could spend more time together. I have to be home by six and since it is five, we had to get here fast." Risa said, smiling.**

"**I see, so I'll have to walk you home too? I really didn't want to go to that street."**

"**Well, your father did move out and left nothing at the house. I think he went back to Texas…Is that where you got your voice?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**You know, you talk different than the other people here."**

"**Oh, Texan accent. Since I was born and raised in Texas I just caught onto it and I spoke this way ever since." Jaden smiled.**

"**Oh..Okay. Well, what now?"**

"**Why don't you give me a tour of the town, city, or whatever it is." Jaden said with his million dollar smile and Risa smiled too.**


End file.
